Codename: Kids Next Door (pazZzurro Bug Style)
pazZzurro's TV Serie Show-Spoof of the 2002 Cartoon Network and Curious Pictures TV Serie Shows, "Codename: Kids Next Door". Cast: * Numbuh 1 - Ray (The Princess and the Frog) * Numbuh 2 - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) * Numbuh 3 - Dot (A Bug's Life) * Numbuh 4 - Flik (A Bug's Life) * Numbuh 5 - Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) * Numbuh 362 - Janet Benson (Bee Movie) * The DCFDTL - Maledictus T. Maggot (Wunschpunsch), Rodney Copperbottom (Robots), Hopper (A Bug's Life), Miss Spider (James and the Giant Peach), and Gypsy Moth (A Bug's Life) * Benedict Wigglestein ("Grandfather" Ben") - Bekerley Beetle (Thumbelina) * Father (Benedict Uno Jr.) - Dosu (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) * Cree Lincoln - Princess Bala (Antz) * Cree Lincoln Evil - Scorpion (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) * Mushi Sanban - Queen Bee (Shinzo) * Ace "The Kid" - Mr. Centipede (James and the Giant Peach) * The Crazy Old Cat Lady - Queen Bea (Super Secret Squirrel) * Numbuh 86 (Fanny Fulbright) - Maggie Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie) * Grim Reaper - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Billy - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) * Mandy - Piper Pinwheeler (Robots) * Toilenator - Molt (A Bug's Life) * Mr. John Wink & Mr. Timothy Fibb - Axel and Loco (A Bug's Life) * Mr. Boss - General Mandible (Antz) * Chad Dickson (Numbuh 274) - The Caterpillar (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) * Bobby Costume - Baby Bug (Thumbelina) * Couch Daves - Shrignold the Butterfly (Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3) * Mrs. Dirt - Mandy Worm (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) * Cheese Shogun Roquefort - Stink Bug (T.U.F.F. Puppy) * Eizzil Enived - Herman the Ant (Yin Yang Yo!) * Edna Jucation - Joey (Oggy and the Cockroaches) * Amerigo Vespinachio - Baxter Stockman ( TMNT series) * King of Spinachia - Grubs (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begin) * Cavallero - Buffuno (The Happy Cricket) * Bag-Headed Cashier - Zim (Invader Zim) * Lieutenant Seltzer - Zorak (Space Ghost Coast to Coast) * Coach Wetterhahn - Dee Dee (Oggy and the Cockroaches) * Mrs. Goodwall - Queen Bumble (My Little Pony) * Ice Cream Trucks - Evil Wreath (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Principal Sauerbraten - The Swarm Lord (The Magic Voyage) * Crayon Boy - Dr. Cockroach, Ph.D (Monsters VS. Aliens) * Ernest - Dr. Krankcase (Skylanders: Trap Team) * Cafe Employee - Cell (Dragon Ball Z) * Chubbo & the Ghost Hamsters - Cy-Bugs (Wreck-It-Ralph) * Teen Tornado - Lucemon (Digimon) * Cuppa Joe - Hornets (The Penguins of Madagascar) * Windsor - Bookworm (Toy Story 3) * Leaky Leona - Mrs. Dilber (The Muppets Christmas Carol) * Mr. Washer - The Flea (An Itch in Time) (Looney Toons) * President Jimmy Robot - Tak (Invader Zim) * Great White Asparagus - Red Death (How to Train Your Dragon) * Anna Worthington - Queen Bee (DC Universe) * Laura Limpen - Queen Sectonia (Kirby) * Baby Jackson - Bart (Fly) (The Simpsons) * Al Sugarh - Marky (Oggy and Cockroaches) * Potty Mouth - Mmoboro (the museum) * Soccer Mom - Centipeetle Mother (Steven Universe) * Master Safety Bot - Caterpillar (Once Upon a Time) * The Proper Patrol - Grasshoppers (A Bug's Life) * Mutant Lice - Sandworms (Beetlejuice) * Numbuh 206 - Veran (Legend Of Zelda: Oracle of Ages) * Mr. B - The Dark One (Futurama) * Black John Licorice - Roach Coach (The Powerpuff Girls) * Mr. Frybingle - Edwin the Bug (Men In Black: The Animated Series) * Professor XXXL - Rocky the Flying Rooster (Chicken Run) * Robin Food - Parasprites (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * The Steve - Killer Moth (Teen Titans) * Mr. Mogul - Twitch (Toy Story 3) * Sinister Felines From Atop the Litterbox - Termites (Antz) * Numbuh 12 - Mesmeralda (Skylanders: SWAP Force) * Dodgeball Wizard - Anub'Arak (The Traitor King ) * Mega Mom & Destructo Dad - Ants (Happy Tree Friends) * Suérvillains Supermarket & Deli - Brains (Hero Factory) * Ice Cream Monster - Marshmallow (Frozen) * Knightbrace - Cironielian Chrysalis Eater (Teen Titans) * Soda Control Team - Cybermats (Cybermen Doctor Who) * Valerie - Space Queen Bee (Futurama) * Nurse Claiborne - Dragonfly (Captain America) * Professor Bob - Admiral Trench (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) * Stickybeard - Xenomorphs (Alien vs. Predator) * Tasty Taste Ice Cream Factory - Dragon Queen Narissa (Enchanted) * Nerd Zombies - Muttations (The Hunger Games) * Big Brother - Scorm (Legends of Chima Series) * Patient C - Xenomorph Queen (Alien vs. Predator) * Mrs. Thompson - Betty the Queen of the Ants (The Tick) * King Sandy - Firefly (DC) * Jerry Rassic - Edgar the Bug (Men in Black) * Six-Gum Gang - The Fly Brothers (A Bug's Life) * Senior Citizen Squad - The Cy-Bug Queen (Wreck-It-Ralph) * Principal Smelling - Beetle (Spider-Man 2: Enter Electro) * Teen Ninjas - Psycho Rangers (Power Rangers In Space) * Interesting Twins From Beneath the Mountain - The Collectors (Mass Effect 2) * Parent Teacher Organization of Eradicating * Youngsters - Nanochips ( Ben 10: Alien Swarm) * Ice Cream Men - Baxter Stockman (TMNT series) * James Nixon McGarfield - Thumper (A Bug's Life) * Rowdy Hooligans From Across the Square - The Las Plagas (The Plagues) * Gramma Stuffum - Tarantula (Eight Legged Freaks) * Chester - White Shadow (Turbo) * Great Puttinski - Arachnea (Pretty Cure 5) * Annoyingly Cute Triplets Who Lived Upon the Hill - Bulldog Ants (Dot & Keeto) * Slamwitch - Hellhound (All Dogs go to Heaven) * Mr. Fizz - Scorponok (Transformers Film Series) * Heinrich Von Marzipan - Kim Jong-il (Team America: World Police) * Common Cold - Hypnotick (Ben 10: Omniverse) * Senior Citi-Zombies - Earthbound Immortals (Yu-Gi-Oh!) * Count Spankulot - Giant Mosquito (Jake Long: American Dragon) * Madame Margaret - Trakeena (Power Rangers Lost Galaxy) * Amalgamation - Annihilus (Fantastic Four) Category:PazZzurro's Channel Category:PazZzurro Category:TV Serie-Shows Spoofs Category:TV Serie-Show Spoofs Category:Codename Kids Next Door TV Serie-Shows Spoofs Category:PazZzurroreturns Category:PazZzurrothe5th Category:TV Series Show-Spoofs Category:TV Series Show-Spoof Category:TV Series Shows-Spoofs Category:TV Series Shows-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:PazZzurro TV Series Show-Spoof Category:TV Series Show-Spoofs/Movies-Spoofs Category:PazZzurro Style